


If Need Be

by NewWonder



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M's a shit mummy, M/M, Open Relationship, Other, but Tiago loves her anyway, but not really, happy ending (sorta), kinda sorta fluff, porn with a bit of character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewWonder/pseuds/NewWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raoul Silva is impossible and James Bond is all about efficiency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Need Be

**Author's Note:**

> An AU in which agent!Silva works with young!Bond.

Tiago was a wild one, M always said. Never thought of what was to come, never thought of who were to live and who to die. He was reckless, she said; brilliant, but reckless. M wasn't happy with it, not when he made her worry so; and worry she did, even though Tiago just laughed and winked at her, mischievous and utterly shameless.

Tiago was a wild one, indeed. When he kissed he left bruises, and when he fucked he left marks all over one's body. There was a girl he once slept with, a double agent, a traitor--her body was covered in love-bites when she was apprehended, arms and neck and breasts and legs. Bond himself sported a bite-mark on his left buttock that day. Tiago was a man who could never get enough.

He was jealous, too, M said; jealous for her attention and approval, like a child seeking praise. There was no-one he loved like M, no-one he respected that much and pissed off that much. He was a wild child, that Tiago Rodriguez, but a loved one as well. And M did love him, as she would a son of hers. Bond could only hope that someday, she would be as proud of him as she were of Silva.

(She always called Raoul Silva "Tiago" in private. James liked this name better, too--but whenever he tried to call Silva that, Raoul just shoved something into his mouth.)

Once, James took out the target Silva chose for himself. He was a collector, that Raoul Silva; he reveled in posh things and tricky enemies. James hit his mark, and that, the jealous bastard could not forgive. Raoul Silva always got what he wanted, and Raoul Silva was a very greedy man.

He stole James' girl that night, and fucked her until she screamed; then he went to James' room, smug as a cat, and rode him so hard the bed left dents in the wall plaster.

 

And he was brilliant, yes, he was; with a steady hand and a lightning-fast mind; with a merciless brain and limitless imagination. He was good; maybe the best. James was lucky to work with him: nothing like knowing your main competition firsthand.

And there were other things Raoul was exceptionally good at, too; and those things James learned from him, as well. No-one would ever complain anymore that James gave bad head, not after that evening when Raoul had sighed so demonstratively, so plaintively, so pityingly and performed a truly mind-blowing blow-job on him instead.

 

When Raoul was lost, M said nothing and did nothing that could possibly indicate regret; and yet her hair went just a bit grayer.

Bond himself searched, and searched, and searched some more. Raoul was too valuable an asset to leave things as they were.

Tiago was entirely too valuable. 

And in five months, James found him--what was left of him, and it wasn't pretty.

M paled, somewhat, when she saw Raoul.

"Tiago," she murmured. Her hand ghosted over his long, matted hair.

He opened his eyes, slowly; he recognised her.

"Hey mummy, you miss me?" he rasped. His voice was weak, barely audible.

"Don't get lost next time," she said, and turned away.

 

"Do you think I'm pretty?' Raoul asked, studying himself in the mirror. Bond shook his head, never lifting his eyes from the newspaper.

No, he really didn't think Raoul was pretty.

He kissed him on the gaping cavern of his mouth later that day, because there was so much more to Raoul Silva than this damaged body.

It turned out, now Raoul could suck cock even better (however impossible that seemed). And even if James called out "Tiago" once or twice, well, Raoul Silva said nothing to that.

 

He was unstable,the psychologists said. Suffered severe psychological damage, harboured delusional ideas. MI6 really needed to get rid of him, as soon as possible.

He slept for days and broke into security systems for fun. He laughed like he was afraid he could cry.

He lay on James' bed, naked and glistening with sweat. There were so many things he was still better at.

"You are dangerous," James said. Nowadays, Silva was more of a liability than of an asset.

"Yes, I am," Raoul agreed in a lazy, fucked-out voice. "The question is, do you have the balls to face me?"

His eyes drifted shut, and he fell asleep almost immediately, blond hair strewn across the pillow.

There was still so much to learn, James thought and put the gun back in its holster.

And there was only one Raoul Silva.

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the Bond fandom was definitely supposed to be a lot more porny and less AU-ish, but what can you do. Written at arse o'clock in the morning several hours after seeing the movie because Silva is so much love it shouldn't be actually possible. Unbetaed, and also _Skyfall_ is the first Bond movie I've watched, ever, so all kinds of corrections and suggestions are accepted gladly.


End file.
